REALEZA O AMISTAD
by alcatrazfired000
Summary: twilight jamas tubo problemas cuando fue convertida en princesa, pero cuando apareció una kirin hará que haga una decisión difícil. seguir siendo la princesa que conocen ahora o se la antigua poni que fue antes de llegar a ponyville


Una tarde preciosa en la ciudad de Canterlot, la capital de Equestria y hogar del reino de las gobernantes de esa mágica tierra. Dentro de dicho castillo estaba en los pasillos galopando Twilight Sparkle que había recibido una carta de la princesa Celestia pidiéndola vallara al castillo lo antes posible.

"¡princesa Celestia!", grito Twilight después de entrar a la sala principal. "ciento a verme tardado, es que había unos problemas con el boutique de Rarity y tuve que ayudar con…", se había detenido de hablar al darse cuenta que la sala estaba vacía, algo mas extraño es que incluso los tronos estaban vacíos.

"¿hola?", intento llamar mientras solo oía un gran eco, dejándola más confundida "talvez salieron y no tarden en venir", se dijo así misma.

Mientras esperaba por unos minutos contemplo los pedestales que mostraba la sala y afuera la hermosa ciudad de Canterlot.

"lo sé, agradable ¿no?", dijo otra voz femenina tomando por sorpresa a la alicornio.

Giro la cabeza para ver otra poni, pero ella no era una poni cualquiera, era una kirin, pero era diferente, su melena era de color de violeta oscuro y roja carmesí y parecían si fueran coletas largas enrolladas en su cuello como un aro mientras tenía más atrás de su nuca, su pelaje era de color gris claro, su cola estaba cubierta en lugar de solo la punta y de forma de una guadaña al final, las escama de su espalda y su frente eran de color purpura, su cuerno estaba encorvado con dos líneas de montaña, sus pesuñas eran de color purpura, el pelaje largo de sus patas traseras era como su melena. Ella miraba en otro pedestal al lado de la joven princesa con una expresión aburrida.

"¿qué quieres decir?", pregunto Twilight por lo que le acaba de decir.

"no lo tomes 'princesa' solo digo que es agradable para tu clase", dijo con la misma actitud tranquila.

"¿mi clase? ¿Qué quieres decir...?", se agito la cabeza al hacer preguntas así "¡espera! ¿Quién eres y como entraste sin que me diera cuenta?".

"tengo mis métodos y me llamo Hilda, Hilda Flamenight", dijo mientras comenzó a verla mostrando dos ojos de colores diferentes, el izquierdo era morado y el derecho era rojizo "y fui yo quien escribió esa carta".

"¡¿tu?!", grito sorprendida que ella había hecho eso, ya que las cartas podían ser mandadas por las princesas por Spike, pero otra poni sobre todo una kirin, que podía hacer incluso copiar la letra de Celestia perfectamente. "no entiendo ¿Por qué me llamaste aquí? y sobre todo ¿porque aquí? y ¿Dónde están las princesas?", pregunto a la kirin solo para descubrir que había desaparecido.

"haz elegido bien tus preguntas Sparkle" dijo apareciendo al lado suyo con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados "la vida sería menos aburridas sin preguntas sin poder responder, además habías caído directamente hacia mi trampa" termino mirándola con una sonrisa mientras su cuerno brillaba de color morado con rojo.

"¿huh?", dijo confundida luego descubrió que todo su alrededor comenzó a ponerse gris excepto ellas.

Antes que la alicornio preguntara que pasó, las puertas se habían abierto mostrando a Celestia y luna caminando lentamente hacia la sala, curiosamente eran de color gris como el resto de la sala.

"¿dices que le mande una nota a Twilight que viniera?", pregunto Celestia hacia su hermana.

"eso fue lo que dijo spike", dijo mientras levitaba la carta que trajo Spike "además tenía tu letra".

Celestia tomo la nota con su magia y comenzó a leerla con cuidado.

"¡princesa Celestia!" dijo acercándose "la verdad usted no escribió la nota fue…", se detuvo al descubrir que no la escuchaban pero más sorprendentemente comenzaron a atravesarla como si fueran una ilusión dejándola impactada.

"hmm, es cierto es mi letra pero no recuerdo escribirla", dijo mientras desaparecía la carta.

"Tal vez ¿un mensaje viejo?", dijo luna cantándose en su trono junto con Celestia.

"Tal vez", dijo sentándose en su trono "cuando venga Twilight le diré que fue un farsa alarma".

Twilight estaba parada en estado de shock al ver de lo que paso ¿se había vuelto como una especie de fantasma? O ¿se había vuelto invisible para sus ojos?

"¿sorprendida?", dijo Hilda mientras se acercaba a las princesas. "Yo cree un hechizo que nos llevara en una dimensión parecida a la nuestra pero con otra realidad alternativa del espacio-tiempo", luego se puso de dos patas y apoyo su espalda en el asiento de Celestia y apoyo sus patas delanteras en él. "En otras palabras en una zona fantasma o la cuarta dimensión".

Ahora si estaba más impactada de lo que había escuchado, ella sabía científicamente que podía haber otra dimensión diferente a la suya, pero estando en él era más increíble además que se usó un hechizo para llevarlos allí.

"¿Qué pasa?", pregunto llamando su atención. " ¿La yegua superior perfecta descubriendo que fue engañada?" bromeo con una risa

"¿superior? ¡No entiendo que quieres decir!", exclamo molesta al escuchar eso

"¡JA! Incluso te lo preguntas" dijo desapareciendo con un resplandor y apareciendo atrás suyo "creí que eso era lo que sentían la realeza hacia su súbditos mientras los manipulan"

"¡eso no es cierto, no manipulo a nadie!" grito hacia la kirin mientras comenzó a reírse

"hahahahaha ¿en serio?" dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar en su alrededor "entonces ¿porque eres más alta que tus amigas? O mejor ¿Por qué todos te ven que eres superior a ellos?"

"¿qué tiene que ver con mi altura? Y ¿Por qué preguntas eso?"

"porque" dijo apareciendo de repente en su rostro, sus coletas comenzaron a moverse como si tuvieran vida propia y las puntas brillaban con un resplandor purpura "así es la realeza"

De la nada Twilight fue rodeada de un portal y luego cayó en el mientras Hilda la miraba con una sonrisa.

Ella había saltado y caído en el piso de la sala, comenzó a levantarse con un poco de migraña.

"¿Twilight?", pregunto Celestia sorprendida como luna al verla saltar y caer de la nada, se acercaron a ella rápidamente mientras la veían

"¿h-huh?", fue lo que dijo al ver las princesas mirándola "¿princesas? ¿Pue-pueden verme?"

"am, si te vemos", dijo luna preocupada mientras la ayudaba a levantarse. "¿Qué paso?"

Twilight miro abajo viendo que el portal que la saco de ese mundo había desaparecido, junto con esa kirin, ahora si todo se había vuelto extraño

"creo… creo que conocí una kirin", fue todo lo que dijo mientras las dos princesas la miraban preocupadas, luego miro a ambas con preocupación en su cara, "dijo que soy superior que mis amigas".


End file.
